


Persona: Making New(Nanjo)

by Rei_Naito



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Naito/pseuds/Rei_Naito
Summary: A different house, a different family, a different school.After settling down in Mikage-cho during the break, first-year student Naoya enters his first steps in St.Hermelin High.There he encounters a certain student who would brighten up his first day at school morning.(Nanjo ver.)





	Persona: Making New(Nanjo)

**Author's Note:**

> First Persona fic to post.  
> I tagged this as NanjoxNaoya because I had shipped them for a while now and served as my main inspiration for writing this.  
> It can still be read as a start of a friendship, at least. It is tagged as first meeting.  
> I'm not that familiar with the tags, so I kept it simple and basic.

St. Hermelin. A Western name. Well, it's the closest school so it's a no-brainer. It was a pain that my middle school had to be quite a ways away. Now I don't have to wake up too early.

"Hey!"

I heard from behind me. Before I even turn my head to the side I felt an arm wrap around my neck. "You really are attending this school, huh, Nao?"

It was hard for me look at him with his hat in the way, but once the greeting was over I'm now walking with Mark, or, Masao Inaba. A Western school and a Western nickname. Who knew.

"A couple of senpais back in middle school told me there's a really strict teacher here, or rather, VP."

"But doesn't every school have that kind? It's nothing new."

"Yeah. But they say he's worse. Just... expect the expected."

I shrugged in response.

Once we reached the entrance, after changing our shoes, Mark hurried me to the notice board to look at what class we're in. Well, he wasn't the only one in a hurry. A crowd of students already beat us to it. I... really don't want to bother squeezing through all the people, so I calmly walked away and let Mark look it for me instead.

I played with my earring as I leaned by the wall not far. Though I'm not the only one. Looks like someone had the same thought as mine.

"You do know what you're fiddling with is not allowed, right?" The way he spoke gave me the feeling he only needs to glance sideways at me. 

"I wouldn't be wearing it if I cared about the dress code."

Wanting to change the conversation, and also have a look at who I'm talking to, I turned my head towards him. Combed-back hair, glasses, and a dignified stance. I'm looking at someone who's full of pride. And possibly a rich kid. But my attention was focused on his neck.

"You wear a bib?"

"What!?"

Well that was enough to get a reaction out of him.

"Hey, Nao! I found what class we're in!"

About time. But I still have one more thing to say to this guy. "Thanks for worrying, but.." As I said this, I grabbed the bib he's wearing. "Why should I listen to someone who's also violating the dress code?"

I could feel the smirk on my face widen at his reaction as I let go and joined up with Mark. I feel both Mark and that guy staring at me as we walked away.

"Dude, you're smirking so much. What'd you talk with him?"

"Eh. It's not that special."

**Author's Note:**

> It does read Nanjo version, but I'm not sure whether to make this a colletion of oneshots with the other characters.  
> I have an idea for Mark(still a fragment of an idea), but the others are still vague for me.(Since P1 offers little info compared to other games. I read the manga a few years back but it's a little blurry for me. I don't have much free time on my hands to read it again.)  
> Anyway, I thank you for reading this fic!


End file.
